It is very common to install small transformers and inductors onto a printed circuit boards. The use of printed circuit boards reduces assembly labor and provides for a compact area for connection to components such as terminal blocks, edge connectors, resistors, capacitors, inductors, voltage regulators, transistors, silicon controlled rectifiers (SCRs), diodes, fuses, light emitting diode (LED) lights, etc.
In some electrical systems, such as a programmable logic controller (PLC) or variable frequency drive (VFD) for example, printed circuit boards are typically installed inside an enclosed device and are not normally accessible by the installer. In such systems, a transformer can be mounted on the circuit board, but this is suitable for small transformers only. Control, and other, transformers which are used in such systems are typically to large to mount on a circuit board, but nonetheless need connection thereto.
What is needed in the art is a method and apparatus for mounting a circuit board to a transformer or other electromagnetic assembly.